ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Mage: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Category:Guides Weapons Sword :Lvl 1 Wax Sword +1/Onion Sword :Lvl 7 Sapara +1/Sapara :Lvl 13 Brass Xiphos +1 or ::Scimitar +1 (Personally, I perfer a lower delay at lower levels. -? Whereas I prefer the higher DoT --Volkai) :Lvl 18 Flame Sword/Fire Sword :Lvl 24 Nadrs (Nice amount of damage with additional effect of poison. Good 'til 30) :Lvl 27 Gladius (If you obtained Nadrs, skip this one.) :Lvl 28 Mithran Scimitar ( :Lvl 30 Centurion's Sword (No matter what you used before 30, switch to this. Best DoT yet with Acc+ that'll enhance your spells)) or ::Lvl 30 Steel Kilij (first Kilij available. Better DoT than Cent's, with good MP+) :Lvl 40 Combat Caster's Scimitar (higher DoT, buyable with CPsor ::Lvl 40 Immortal's Scimitar (has STR/INT+1 MP+10, quested. Dual wield this with one C.C. Scimitar) :Lvl 43 Combat Caster's Scimitar +1/+2 (Optional. +2 has a significant DoT increase) :Lvl 47 Flame Blade/+1 or :Lvl 49 Crimson Blade (lower DoT but MP+10 and INT+5 for stronger MBs :Lvl 50 Immortal's Shotel (from ??? Sword from a Sergeant rank Assault) :Lvl 53 Darksteel Falchion or HQ Crescent Sword :Lvl 55 Musketeer Commander's Falchion (top notch DoT, again Acc+3 also enhances physical spells. Buyable with CPs.) ::Alternate Option 1: Wise Wizard's Anelace (only if you already have it from another job) ::Alternate Option 2: Kilij/+1 (Lower DoT, but MP+15/20, and an iconic BLU weapon) :Lvl 58 Bloody Blade/Carnage Blade :Lvl 60 Leech Scimitar (MP Drain and MP+12, with higher DoT than anything previous) or ::Alternate Option: Singh Kilij (MP+20) :Lvl 64 Jagdplaute (Better for offhand rather than main in dual-wielding.) :Lvl 65 Ifrit's Blade (Switch to this if you don't have Leech Scimitar, dual wield with Leech if you're /nin) ::Alternate Option 1: Platinum Cutlass ::Alternate Option 2: Aquan Slayer or Vermin Slayer orDarksteel Kilij :Lvl 69 Wing Sword/+1 :Lvl 71 Senior Gold Musketeer's Scimitar(Optional. Buyable with CPs) :Lvl 72 Dissector (Classic ideal endgame weapon) ::Alternate Option 1: Shiva's Shotel (Acc+8. Powerful choice, second only to D) ::Alternate Option 2: Martial Anelace :Lvl 73 Perdu Hanger (Possibly better than Dissector, but requires a high Mercenary Rank to acquire.) ::Alternate Option: Demon Slayer or Dragon Slayer :Lvl 75 Hofud (Another weapon with MP Drain. However, it drops from Odin, so don't expect an easy time getting it.) Throwing Note: Since Blue Mage does not have any ranking with this skill, it is probably not really worth getting the best if you only need something to pull the mob. There are a variety of selections from which you can choose to implement into your particular build. The +1/+2 selections at level 43 were selected for their status benefits for the slot rather than their damage. :Lvl 1 Fortune Egg (Stats: +HP) :Lvl 15 Rogetsurin (Pulling) :Lvl 20 Platoon Disc (Pulling) :Lvl 25 Morion Tathlum (Stats: +MP, +INT) :Lvl 28 Chakram (Pulling) :Lvl 30 RSE Sachets :::Elvaan: Attar Sachet/'Olibanum Sachet' (Stats: +STR) :::Hume: Millefleurs Sachet/'Balm Sachet' (Stats: +STR, +INT) :::TaruTaru: Sweet Sachet (Stats: +INT) :Lvl 43 Junior Musketeer's Chakram +1/Junior Musketeer's Chakram +2 (Stats and Pulling) :Lvl 50 Mantra Coin (Stats: +MP) :Lvl 66 Phantom Tathlum (Stats: +MP, +INT) :Lvl 70 Hedgehog Bomb (Stats: +MP) :Lvl 75 Aureole (Stats: +MAcc, if you need/want it. AV drop, so nearly impossible to get.) Armor * At level 16-17, either Bone or Lizard set may be used. Lizard is usually cheaper, but Bone +1 offers Evasion bonuses. The only piece of HQ Lizard armor with a higher defense than its HQ Bone equivalent is the Body. Head :Lvl 1 Bronze Cap :Lvl 7 Leather Bandana :Lvl 10 Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 16 Bone Mask or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Helm * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mask :Lvl 24 Emperor Hairpin|'Empress Hairpin' (good DEX+ for added Acc+, Eva+10 for when you pull hate) :Lvl 43 Valkyrie's Mask (MP+10 Atk+7) :Lvl 60 Magus Keffiyeh(BLU AF, will last until endgame) :Lvl 70 Optical Hat (+10acc/+10eva, good when +melee acc is needed) :Lvl 75 Walahra Turban (Easy to get, Haste+5%) or :Lvl 75 Homam Zucchetto (Limbus drop, second only to...) or :Lvl 75 Morrigan's Coronal (Salvage drop, best BLU head equip, but also the hardest to get.) :Lvl 75 Nashira Turban (Proto-Ultima drop. Magic acc specific set) (uncompleted) Body :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Vest :Lvl 10 Scale Mail :Lvl 16 Bone Harness or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin * :Lvl 21 Beetle Harness (uncompleted) Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Gloves * :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 16 Bone Mittens or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Gloves * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mittens :Lvl 75 Nashira Gages (Proto-Ultima drop. Magic acc specific set) (uncompleted) Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Trousers :Lvl 10 Scale Cuisses :Lvl 15 Federation Slops :Lvl 16 Bone Subligar or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Trousers * :lvl 20 Garrison Hose DD :Lvl 21 Beetle Subligar :Lvl 75 Nashira Seraweels (Proto-Ultima drop. Magic acc specific set) :Lvl 75 Homam Cosciales (Proto-Omega drop. HP/MP+26, Accuracy+3, Fast Cast, Haste+3% When meleeing and spell casting) :Lvl 75 Morrigan's Slops (Salvage drop. STR+3, INT+10, MND +10 Set: Mgc.Atk Bonus Mainly for Magic swap in) (uncompleted) Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Highboots or Bounding Boots or Leaping Boots (Leaping or Bounding will last until AF) :Lvl 10 Scale Greaves :Lvl 16 Bone Leggings or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Ledelsens * :Lvl 21 Beetle Leggings :Lvl 35 Mannequin Pumps (One of the best mage stat boots for the level, also depends on your specific RSE stats) :Lvl 75 Nashira Crackows (Proto-Ultima drop. Magic acc specific set) :Lvl 75 Homam Gambieras (Proto-Omega drop. HP/MP+31, Accuracy+6, RngAccuracy+6, Haste+3% When meleeing and casting spells.) :Lvl 75 Morrigan's Pigaches (Salvage drop. MP+20, STR/INT+3, MND+10, Enmity-2, Set: MgcAtk Bonus Swap in for Magic spells.) (uncompleted) Waist :Lvl 1 Gold Moogle Belt/'Silver Moogle Belt'/'Bronze Moogle Belt' ::Alt.Opt.: Blood Stone +1/Blood Stone :Lvl 8 Heko Obi +1 (Expensive and only needed if you feel that you can use it's benefit. Otherwise, skip and don't bother with the NQ.) :Lvl 14 Warrior's Belt +1/Warrior's Belt ::Alt.Opt.: Friar's Rope :Lvl 18 Samsonian Belt or Brave Belt/Barbarian's Belt ::Alt.Opt.: Magic Belt +1 :Lvl 20 Mohbwa Sash +1/Mohbwa Sash ::Alt.Opt.: Silver obi +1 (Same deal as the level 8 Heko Obi +1; See the notes above.) :Lvl 34 Gold Obi +1 (See notes of level 8 Heko Obi +1.) :Lvl 40 Qiqirn Sash +1/Qiqirn Sash (Add to your MP recovery set.) :Lvl 40 Tilt Belt (Acc+5, ideal for DD until 48) :Lvl 48 Life Belt :Lvl 50 Swift Belt (Combination +haste and +acc belt; will serve you well. Used by most melee DD end game when high +acc is not needed) :Lvl 55 Speed Belt (Expensive, better than Life Belt ONLY if you don't need the Acc+) :Lvl 60 Penitent's Rope (Mage stat belt, +MND/+INT) :Lvl 60 Potent Belt (Good upgrade from Life Belt) :Lvl 71 Hierarch Belt (Large mp bonus, and second best hMP belt, under Qiqirn Sash +1 but usually much cheaper) :Lvl 71 Warwolf Belt (Good for when using thief sub for the emnity transfer and +STR/DEX/VIT) :Lvl 75 Ninurta's Sash (Far better than Speed Belt, but it's an AV drop.) (uncompleted) Back :Lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12 Traveler's Mantle :Lvl 17 Lizard Mantle or ::Lvl 18 Dhalmel Mantle :Lvl 24 Nomad's Mantle :Lvl 28 Wolf Mantle +1 ::Lvl 30 Wyvern Mantle (if you use /drg, this is nearly as good as an Amemet) :Lvl 43 Red Cape/+1 (mainly for Burst Affinity) :Lvl61 Amemet Mantle/+1 :Lvl 64 Smilodon Mantle Str +4/5 new item with expansion :Lvl 71 Forager's Mantle (Second best mantle for any Melee in the game) ::Alt.Opt: Prism Cape (Mainly for swap in when you use Magic spells) :Lvl 75 Cerberus Mantle/+1 (The best you can get very expensive however) (uncompleted) Neck :Lvl 21 Spike Necklace (macro out for Wild Carrot) :Lvl 60 Chivalrous Chain (+Acc, +STR, and "Store TP" +1) :Lvl 73 Fortitude Torque (Sword skill and +VIT) (incomplete) Ring :Lvl 30 Tamas Ring (COP Completion Reward, mage stats) or :Lvl 30 Rajas Ring (COP Completion Reward, melee stats) :Lvl 35 Jaeger Ring (Melee +acc, Rare/Ex, NM drop only) :Lvl 50 Ulthalam's Ring (TOAU Completion Reward, melee stats) (incomplete) Earring The selections here are for the most part focusing on +MP. However, with a wide variety of choices, feel free to implement the earrings that you perfer in these slots. :Lvl 1 Cassie Earring :Lvl 10 Energy Earring +1/Energy Earring or Onyx Earring (You can opt for +HP earrings, but personally I'd use these to cast more in a single battle at these levels.) ::Alternate Option: Optical Earring :Lvl 17 Valor Earring (If you've picked up a pair of the Energy Earring +1, then skip these.) :Lvl 29 Cunning Earring ::Alternate Option: Dodge Earring (Good for soloing.)) :Lvl 30 Morion Earring +1/Morion Earring :Lvl 45 Astral Earring :Lvl 47 Moldavite Earring'' (If you want a magical spells to hit for a little more.) :Lvl 49 [Earring Plus 1|Mana Earring +1/Mana Earring ::Alt.Opt.1: Heims Earring ::Alt.Opt.2: '''Boroka Earring (A piece that can be added to a MP recovery set.) :Lvl 50 Antivenom Earring and Insomnia Earring ::Alt.Opt.: Velocity Earring (Good for soloing.) :Lvl 55 Desamilion's Earring or Gayanj's Earring ::Alt.Opt.1: Quantz's Earring ::Alt.Opt.2: 'Zedoma's Earring :Lvl 60 Phantom Earring +1/Phantom Earring ::Alt.Opt.: Elusive Earring (Soloing purposes.) :Lvl 65 'Relaxing Earring (Add to MP recovery set.) :Lvl 67 Hades Earring +1/Hades Earring or Death Earring ::Alt.Opt.1: Omniscient Earring +1/Omniscient Earring (If you need +INT.) ::Alt.Opt.2: Triumph Earring +1/Triumph Earring (If you need +STR.) :Lvl 72 Magnetic Earring ::Alt.Opt.1: Novio Earring ::Alt.Opt.2: Suppanomimi (If your using Ninja Sub) ::Alt.Opt.3: Lvl 75 Brutal Earring (If you don't have Novio or Magnetic) Shield For the those times when you are not using Ninja as a sub-job. :Lvl 30 Tortoise Shield :Lvl 58 Astral Shield :Lvl 68 Astral Aspis :Lvl 74 Genbu's Shield Closing Note Guide created by User:Mercurialwings with the help of friends and modifications from others. Thanks to User:Andres for the template. Numerous edits and general meddling by User:Volkai